Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-129780 proposes a method of manufacturing an IC package (optical apparatus) in which a photo sensor IC chip is fixed on a printed board and covered with a transparent resin, and the transparent resin is covered with an optically transparent member such as a glass member.